He Couldn't
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping.  Sorta dedication to another author kinda thing. There are just things you can't say until the time comes.


**Edit:** Because, Even I'll admit, I was being a douchebag, I am edited my rant.

And for those of you who are thinking it: yes, I know I'm stupid. Thank you.

-.-.-.-

Because some people need to learn to read Author's notes (who knows, sometimes they can be IMPORTANT).

Like this:

**IMPORTANT:** I _hate _uke!Seto (my opinion), but someone else who dislikes it and wrote it was simply informed negatively of her choice to write it even when she explained reasonings in the author's note so I'm kinda supporting her by doing the same thing. FF . net is purely for writing pairings you like and how you like them and having **_fun, _**yet there are people who review saying they don't like something and leaving it at that**_._** Doing that and ignoring **author's note** (which have been obviously and rudely ignored by people at)**_, _**where people write a note purely to explain their view and yet still get flamed is _wrong_ and though many of you may feel it is not my place to say anything: I. Don't. Care.

So those of you who think you're so good you can diss someone and it _not_ even be constructive criticism fuck you, because you know what that's called? It's called flaming and you need to get over yourselves because that is NOT what the review function is for. It is to constructively criticize someone. Albeit, saying "you're story is good" is nice so it is widely accepted.

Now, I am going to pretty much shank myself in the stomach for writing this, but it's not fair to make someone stand alone.

* * *

><p>Seto groaned as Katsuya pulled out of him and flopped onto the mattress. Fuck. He was never, <em>never,<em> betting Katsuya over any sort of physical activity again. Not only did he feel disgusted with himself (mostly for losing the bet) but he now hurt too. And Katsuya wasn't even that good as a top...or at least Seto was pretty sure Katsuya wasn't because that was barely enjoyable even when Katsuya was hitting his prostate.

He felt Katsuya shift on the bed behind him and groaned pitifully some more. Fuck. Never again.

"Seto?" Katsuya whimpered, putting his hand on Seto's shoulder.

Seto jerked in response, albeit not intentionally, and hissed as his back spasmed.

Katsuya immediately retracted his hand, feeling bad he'd put Seto through it. Truthfully, he didn't really enjoy this bout of sex either. He didn't like to be so totally dominating and controlling...it just wasn't him. Seto was right, he was just like a puppy. Plus, seeing Seto now...it was obvious how the other felt.

"It wasn't that good, was it?" Katsuya asked, his eyes lowering to his lap. "I didn't like it that much either...I thought I would, but..."

Seto bared the pain to turn enough to growl at Katsuya. "You didn't even enjoy it and you put me through this, you fucking mutt!"

Katsuya flinched and shrunk a little. "I enjoyed it...jus' not as much as when ya...y'know...when ya do it."

Seto scowled, straightening on his side before curling his legs in a position that favored his back a little. "Fuck. Never, I mean _never_, again Katsuya."

Katsuya nibble his bottom lip and curled his fingers in his lap. "It hurt my first time too, y'know."

Seto was silent for a moment, rolling around the thought in his head. Yeah, when he had first screwed Katsuya, Katsuya had been sore a few days, but it didn't seem like it was nearly as bad for him as it was for Seto now. "You're...you're first time?"

"Yeah," Katsuya muttered, "One of my Pa's pals...I was twelve and my Pa had lost a bet. He didn' have the money, but he had me."

Seto froze for a moment, petrified. Katsuya had never told him anything about this before...Slowly, ignoring his pain the best he could, he turned over. "Katsuya..."

"Truthfully, I fought, but when he...entered I kinda stopped. I jus' didn't know what t' do." Katsuya looked away, unable to face Seto as tears welled in his eyes. He wrapped his arms defensively around himself and he started to shake as he remembered the terror he felt. "When I joined a gang a couple-a years later I still didn' really understand. I did girls at the beginnin' but when guys started hittin' on me I tried it. I topped at first but then I noticed how they enjoyed it, and I...well I asked one guy once and he showed me, the real way.

"I...uh," Katsuya blinked, tears dripping down his face. "I liked it, the way he showed me. It hurt, but it didn't feel so bad. I panicked when he first started, rememberin' the guy, but he shushed me right up and showed me how...nice it felt." Katsuya still didn't look at Seto, but he moved his arms to wrap around himself. "I felt kinda protected when he did it...When he was shot by someone a year later, I swore off guys. I didn't think I'd find that again."

Seto frowned, but lifted his hand to pat Katsuya's thigh gently. "I'm male."

Katsuya laughed miserably, "Ya're _definitely_ male." He choked. "I feel protected with ya. I don't wanna top."

Seto sighed and opened his arms, still despite the physical agony. "I don't wanna bottom either. Now c'mon. Let's go to bed."

Katsuya glanced at Seto for barely a moment before he took his gaze away. He was still crying and it frustrated Seto that Katsuya was really going to make him move, but Katsuya slowly moved into Seto's arms.

"There," Seto said as he wiped Katsuya's tears away. He offered a sad attempt at a smile which made Katsuya laugh a little. "Look, we'll...talk more about this later, okay?"

Katsuya eagerly nodded, putting his head on Seto's well worked arm and sniffling.

"I wish you'd told me sooner." Seto whispered.

Katsuya shook his head. "I couldn't."

Seto gave a deep sigh but understood. There were thing he hadn't told Katsuya yet either. They were just things he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Blegh. It's late, I have school tomorrow. I'm tired, PMSing, and bitchy.<p>

P. fucking S. I HATE UKE!SETO!


End file.
